seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha D. Beta/Abilities and Powers
Fighting Methods Brawling Alpha's main way of fighting is brawling, with the aid of his Devil Fruit powers. He mainly uses kicks, although he does use punches, headbutts, and other ways from time to time. Devil Fruit: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk Alpha has eaten the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk. By using this fruit, he can fly in battle to evade attacks, launch attacks from the sky, or even make use of the gravity to create devastating attacks. Rokushiki Like many Marine Vice Admirals, Alpha can utilize Rokushiki. Although currently he can utilize only Soru, this should be considered a great feat as most people need continuous training to master it, while Alpha managed to use it on sight. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Although not perfect enough to be used voluntarily, it will occasionally occur to Alpha as a short mental image or voice, thus giving him the potential to use it. It was first seen occurring to Alpha as a short video clip during the Fullmoon Island Arc , during Roshio's raid on Borum. Haoshoku Haki Alpha's potential to use Haoshoku Haki was first shown during the Fallen Monk Arc, when Alpha's body was nearly destroyed by Urouge's Karma Exposure. However, he is not shown to be able to use it voluntarely, just like Luffy before the timeskip. Attacks Sharp Claw: Alpha, in his full Hawk form, claws the foe (usually at their face) with talons. This was first seen being used against Marimo. *'Sharp Claw: Piercing:' Alpha stabs the foe with his sharp talons. This was first seen being used against Roshio after involuntarely using Kenbunshoku Haki. Sky Drop: Alpha flies up to a great altitude, and then descends rapidly. He then kicks the enemy, which usually sends him/her flying. This was first seen being used against Bromine Halogen. Sky Fall: Alpha takes the foe up to the sky, where he drops the foe. The enemy then falls down a rather great altitude, and recieves heavy wounds. This was first seen being used against Supin. Sky Impact: Alpha, usually after preforming Sky Fall, drops onto the enemy, thereby crushing him. This was first seen being used against Supin. Red Hawk: Accidentally created when Alpha's body caught fire when Bromine used melting air molecules to attack. The user preforms a stunningly awesome 720 degrees, fiery jump kick. This was first seen being used against Bromine Halogen, and later becomes his epithet and signature attack. Although it requires a third-party to activate, Alpha, due to his rage of the stupid spirals spinning on Supin's shirt, "burst into flames," and activated the attack once again. 'Buffalo Wings: '''Alpha charges at the enemy with his wings open, like a buffalo. He then attacks with his wings. This attack is a pun on the actual food name. '''Axe: '''Alpha preforms a downward kick on the foe. The kick is actually a Taekwondo attack, which "axes" the enemy (named "내려차기" in Korean, literally meaning "downward kick."). This was first seen being used against Urouge, while the latter was distracted by Enel's Raigo. '''Tairyō Hakai: '''Alpha is launched by two Impact Dials (by Kazar and Wiper), with a Burn Bazooka activating, strapped onto his back, and his beak charged with electricity. This was first seen being used against NPX-01. '''Soru: '''The user kicks off the ground with explosive power and high speeds, which allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It should be noted that Soru users are, in terms of speed, on par with Kuro's Shakushi, but are far superior due to their ability to see what they're hitting. *'Soru: Hawk Rocket: 'Alpha uses a regular Soru, but instead of evading, he uses it to charge and ram into the enemy. Not only does it cause exterior damage, but also internal damage as well, due to the high speed and impact of the attack. This was first seen being used against Kitakaze after seeing him use Soru. *'Soru: Spear: '''Alpha preforms a regular Hawk Rocket, but instead of crashing into the enemy regularly, he transforms into his full hawk form, and uses his beak to pierce the enemy like a spear.